For Longer Than I Can Remember
by Blairx6661
Summary: Hannah's liked her best friend, Oliver Wood, since she was thirteen; does he feel the same? /  OliverxOC


**[[A/N: Hello lovelies! :D So my reason for writing this is that I run a Harry Potter fan page on Facebook (it's called "I will never forgive Bellatrix Lestrange for killing Sirius Black" - and almost two weeks ago I posted a status asking people if they wanted me to write a personalised head-canon for them. This is the first one I wrote, and I thought I would start posting all of them on here so people who like my writing have something new to read, and because I adore the Harry Potter series xD I hope you guys enjoy this!]]**

* * *

><p>"Quality Quidditch Supplies" was easily Oliver Wood's favorite store in Diagon Alley - anybody who knew him even slightly could say that, even if it was just a guess. But Hannah didn't have to guess - Oliver was one of her very best friends and she liked to think she knew almost everything about him. Of course, Hannah reflected as she entered the all too familiar store, the same could be said about Oliver in regards to her- except for one thing. Oliver Wood had no idea that Hannah had a major crush on him, and had since her 13th birthday.<p>

Hannah spotted Oliver checking out all the different types of broom polish for sale. Giggling at how he looked so lost in thought, she walked up behind him slowly and tapped on his shoulder. Almost instantly, he turned around and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. The blonde Hufflepuff girl was soon lost in thought herself - was he hugging her more tightly than normal? She hoped so - but soon forgot this as her Gryffindor friend let her go and said nervously, "You, um... You look really pretty". She blushed and smiled awkwardly, replying "Thank you". (Little did she know, he'd wanted to tell her this for what felt like forever; and that wasn't the only thing).

"So anyway, I was about to go get some ice-cream, do you want to join me?" Oliver asked Hannah. Much to his delight, she nodded and said she would love to. Reaching out towards her, he took her hand without really looking her in the eye - this was out of nervousness - and they walked outside together, and down to Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlour. Just as Oliver had hoped, it wasn't too busy, so he could talk to her more privately. After their orders had been taken, Hannah reached for her purse but Oliver gently nudged her hand away. When he'd gone to his father for advice – he'd known she would be in Diagon Alley that day - one of his main suggestions had been that he should refuse if Hannah offered to pay, and also to pull out her chair - which he did as they went to the nearest table with their sundaes once they were ready.

The two teenagers sat together in companionable silence as they ate their ice-creams. Oliver was the first to finish, and after he had wiped some chocolate topping off of his mouth - not wanting to make an arse out of himself - he sucked in a deep breath. "Pull yourself together, man! You're a Gryffindor - and a Quidditch captain at that... Asking a girl out should be easy!" he muttered beneath his breath. But Hannah wasn't just 'a girl' to him - she was his best friend, and the girl he'd liked for years.

Upon hearing the sudden noise of his muttering, Hannah looked up at him, her plastic spoon dangling from her mouth for a moment before she removed it. "You alright?" she asked, looking at him with concern. Watching him nod, she raised her eyebrow in suspicion and was pleasantly surprised when he reached for her hand, smiling nervously as he began to speak.

"So, um, I don't really know where to start with this, but... You've always been my best friend and you're the best one I could've asked for. You know exactly how to cheer me up after a bad game of Quidditch, or when I think I've failed an exam, and honestly, I think you're the most amazing girl I've ever met... But the truth is, I've liked you as... as more than a friend for longer than I can remember. I wanted to ask you if, uh... If you'll be my girlfriend?" Oliver said slowly, stuttering enough to make his bad case of nerves incredibly obvious. Not that this mattered to Hannah; she found it endearingly adorable, and besides - the boy she liked had just asked her to be his girlfriend, which was what mattered most to her right now.

Almost knocking her empty sundae cup off the table, Hannah hugged Oliver tightly as he smiled and kissed her cheek. "So, I guess that's a yes?" he asked, sincerely hoping that it was.

Hannah leaned in and kissed his lips softly, beaming happily as she pulled away. "You bet it is..." she replied slowly, thinking to herself as she smiled that her sixth year at Hogwarts would definitely the best year ever.

* * *

><p><strong>[[AN: So there you have it, my first ever Harry Potter fic! If you're an Oliver Wood fan - like I am - I hope this was to your liking. And if not, I hope you enjoyed this anyway. Please do review and tell me what you thought! Toodles (L) xoxo]]**


End file.
